Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${q-7+3+10q}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {q + 10q} {-7 + 3}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {11q} {-7 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {11q} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $11q-4$